Iranian Empire
The Iranian Empire is a nation located in West Asia and is a colonial empire ruled by the Pahlavi Dynasty which is almost the equivalent of the British and Japanese Empires and has a large imperial family that has tons of Witch Clans, Assassins and Military forces under their command making Iran the most powerful Colonial Empire in the Middle East with the 4 colonies of Tanzania, Mozambique, Zimbabwe and Costa Rica with 4 Vassals of Malaysia, Indonesia, Haiti and The Dominican Republic Government Iran is ruled by a Constitutional Monarchy in which the Shahanshah is the ruler, first is the Shahanshah, then the Shahbanu (Empress), Then the rest of the Imperial family who is followed by the Privy Council who elects the Prime Minister, then the Prime Minister and his cabinet, then the aristocracy, then the military, then the police, then the people themselves. Military The Military is just like the Monroe Republic uniform (from the TV series Revolution), except All new recruits at some point have the Pahlavi Crest instead of an "M" branded onto either the right or left wrist. This serves as a means of identification among soldiers. New conscripts or recruits wear black uniforms with a number on the upper sleeve. The simple design makes them easy to manufacture, and the number allows for easy identification of the recruit. Enlisted or conscripted soldiers wear dark grey-blue uniforms with a shoulder patch showing the insignia of the Pahlavi Flag for field duty. The color allows for easy identification of friendly troops on the battlefield, as well as some measure of camouflage. Some troops, possibly Non-Commissioned Officers, wear crude leather armor, although it is not effective against bullets or crossbow bolts. Certain elite soldiers wear pre-Blackout bulletproof vests and military backpacks for some operations. Their use of Humvees and M35 trucks makes them a rapid response force of sorts. Officers wear the uniform of the Imperial Guard of the Pahlavi Dynasty. Iran is Industrialized and has modernized military machines such as Tanks, Industrialized Naval Warships and Aircraft, but these modern military machines are powered by magic since The Iranian Empire is only advanced in Victorian age Technology. Membership Line of Succession *'Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi' (b. 1919) married Farah Diba (b. 1939) **'(1)' Crown Prince Reza Pahlavi (b. 1960) married Crown Princess Yasmine (b. 1968) ***'(2)' Princess Noor Pahlavi (b. 1992) ***'(3)' Princess Iman Pahlavi (b. 1993) ***'(4) '''Princess Farah Pahlavi (b. 2004) **'(5)' Prince Ali-Reza Pahlavi II (b. 1966) married Sahiibzadi (b. 1966) ***'(6)' Prince Mohammad von Pahlavi (b. 1992) married Princess Nilufer (b. 1993) ****'(7)' Prince Karan Pahlavi (b. 2016) ****'(8) Princess Yuri Pahlavi (b. 2018) ****(9)' Prince Joyahhah Pahlavi (b. 2019) ****'(10) Princess Kayria Pahlavi (b. 1998) ****(11) Prince Yauren Pahlavi (b. 1998) married Princess Raja Safia Azizah (b. 1999) *(12) Prince Ali-Reza Pahlavi I (b. 1922) married Christiane Cholewski **(13)' Prince Joachim Christian Philippe Mridhani Pahlavi (b. 1941) ***'(14)' Prince Leopold Mridhani (b. 1966) married Brigadier General Tunku Puteri Intan Safinaz (b. 1966) ****'(15) Princess Nami Safinaz (b. 1980) married Arsalan Mirza Qajar (b. 1980) *****(16) Princess Yuri Pahlavi (b. 2002) *****(17) Prince Yajullah Shah (b. 1989) married Negar "Nina" Qajar (b. 1989) *****(18) Prince Yaru Pahlavi (b. 2004) **(19) Patrick Ali Pahlavi (b. 1947) married Sonja Lauman ***(20) Prince Davoud Pahlavi (b. 1971) married unknown woman ****(21) Princess Solvène ****(22) Princess Elsa ***(23) Houd Pahlavi (b. 1972) married Unknown wife ****(24) Prince Rafaël ***(25) Mohammad Pahlavi (b. 1977) married Marija Singh (b. 1978) ****(26) Princess Mirania Pahlavi (b. 1998) ****(27) Princess Jasmine Pahlavi (b. 2001) ****(28) '''Prince Mohammad Pahlavi Jr. (b. 2004) Cabinet *Lord-Marshall Gholam Reza Azhari - President of the Privy Council *Lord Mahmoud Ahmadinejad - Prime Minister *Lord Ali Lanjani - Speaker of Parliament *Lady Naji Mivanah - Foreign Minister *Lord Ali Shahbazi - Armament Minister *Lord Amir Hatami - Minister of Security *Lady Najah Myhaji - Minister of Intelligence Military *Lord Mohammad Bagheri - Chief of Staff *Amir Abdolrahim Mousavi - Warlord of Army *Amir Kioumars Heydari - Captain of the Imperial Guard *Mohammed Mir Mohanna - Admiral of Navy *Fazad Esmali - Air Marshall Vassals The reason Iran is more powerful than Britian and Japan as a colonial Empire is that they have a equal amount of 4 colonies and 4 vassals under their dominance unlike Japan and Britian who have hordes of colonies. The Empire's Vassals are the best puppet rulers for making Iran a democratic colonial Empire which is the best thing a Colonial Empire can do. Federal Kingdom of Malaysia The Imperial State of Malaysia is an overseas Vassal of Iran located in Southeast Asia in the Malay peninsula strip. It's vassal rulers are the protectorate kingdoms of Selengor, Perlis, Terengganu, Kedah, Keletan, Pahang, Johor and Perak. They rule with a king Elected as a Yang di-Pertuan Agong of the vassal state. *Abdullah of Pahang - Supreme Ruler of Malaysia, Sultan of Pahang and head of House Bendahara *Abdul Halim of Kedah - Sultan of Kedah and head of House Mahawangsa *Muhammad V of Kelatan, Sultan of Keletan and head of House Long Yunus *Sultan Ibrahim Ismail of Johor, Sultan of Johor and head of House Temenggong *Mizan Zainal Abidin of Terengganu, Sultan of Terengganu and a chieftan of House Bendahara *Sharafuddin of Selengor, Sultan of Selengor and head of House Daeng Chelak *Sirajuddin of Perlis, Raja of Perlis and head of House Jamalullail *Nazrin Shah of Perak, Sultan of Perak and head of House Perak. Mararajahnite of Haiti The Mararajanite of Haiti is another overseas vassal. It is ruled by the Travancore Dynasty who wrre exiled as a princely state by the Empire of Mana. *Sree Chithira Thirunal Balarama Varma, Mararajah of Haiti and head of House Venad Swaroopam. *Stenio Vincent, Prime Minister of Haiti Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic is a overseas vassal state in the Caribian next to Haiti. The nation is ruled by a President named Rafael Leónidas Trujillo Molina who is a loyalist of the Iranians in which he rules as a dictator. This is the only republic run vassal state within the Empire. It borders the Mararajanite of Haiti from the east. *Rafael Leónidas Trujillo Molina - President of the Republic and head of House Trujillo. Indonesian Emirate United Indonesian Emirates is a nation ruled that is a Vassal State overseas. It is ruled by an Emir called Supreme Leader. *Hamengkubowono IX Yopgya, Emir of the United Indonesian Emirates. Head of House Hamengkubowono. National Anthem Lyrics :Long live our King of Kings, :And may his glory make immortal our land :For Pahlavi improved Iran, :A hundredfold from where it once used to stand. :Though once beset by the foemen's rage, :Now it has peace in his keeping sure. :We of Iran, rejoice in every age, :Oh, may God protect him both now and evermore. Category:Countries Category:Empires Category:Organizations Category:The World Category:Kingdoms Category:Real World Locations